


Happy Endings

by nihilistshiro



Series: Special Affair [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Restraints, Sex Toys, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Shiro and Lance celebrate their union.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Special Affair [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/901401
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This is so special to me. My first Shance fic ever was for a little modern au that I started for Kinktober. I had no idea how much I would end up loving this ship and that storyline.
> 
> Ahead lies the epilogue. I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this. It’s been a pleasure bringing this au back to life! Enjoy!

Greece was Shiro’s idea, and Lance was more than happy to go along with it. 

Neither of them had traveled outside of the Americas, and their excitement carried them through the long flights. 

Lance found a rental villa in Santorini online — it had an incredible balcony looking out to the Aegean Sea. It was surprisingly modern, with pale wooden floors, white spackled walls, and light, gauzy curtains. It even had a private terrace with a hot tub and an exquisite view of the island’s curved ridgeline as it dipped into the cerulean water.

Lance set his luggage next to the bed. He felt like he was in a movie. He grinned to himself, thinking of the surprise he had in store for his new husband.

Lance had been wracking his brain for the past two months, trying to think of the perfect sexy  _ something _ that he could do for the special occasion, and it finally came to him when he stumbled across a black silk blindfold. 

From there, it snowballed.

“This place is amazing,” Shiro said, walked toward Lance with his favorite smile.

He pulled Lance into his arms.

“Yeah,” Lance said, nipping at Shiro’s ear. “Hey, do you wanna play a little bit before we go to dinner?”

Shiro’s expression turned predatory, and he didn’t hesitate to close the distance between them, wrapping his left arm around Lance’s waist and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

“Absolutely,” he murmured against Lance’s mouth.

Lance’s hands rested lightly on Shiro’s chest.

“Good,” Lance said, guiding Shiro to sit on the edge of the bed. “I have a little something planned. Do you trust me?”

Shiro snorted. “Of course, I trust you. A little late to be asking that don’t you think?”

“I know, I know,” Lance chuckled. “I want to blindfold you? Is that something you’d be into?”

“Trying to have your way with me, huh?” Shiro teased, circling an index finger through Lance’s belt loop and tugging him close, so he was standing between the ‘V’ of Shiro’s thighs.

“Something like that,” Lance said, smiling down at Shiro, running his fingers through his hair. “Stay right there.”

Lance opened his suitcase and grabbed an oversized toiletries bag. He set it on the dresser, unzipping the main compartment and digging around until he found what he was looking for. He tossed it to Shiro, who held up the black silk eye mask that read ‘Daddy’ in white cursive letters across the front.

“Subtle,” Shiro said. 

“I thought you might like it. Now, hurry up and get naked.”

Shiro tugged off his purple hoodie and dropped it to the floor, the rest of his clothes following shortly after. Lance did the same but kept his boxer briefs on. 

“Can this come off?” Lance asked, gently touching Shiro’s prosthetic. The longer they’d been together, the more comfortable it was for Shiro to be around Lance without it. He’d also mentioned a few times in passing that it was easier to let go in the bedroom when he didn’t have to worry about it.

“Yes,” Shiro said, and Lance helped him out of it. He massaged his fingers along the exposed skin, and Shiro let out a soft sigh.

Lance took the blindfold from him and gently pushed his shoulder until the backs of his legs his the bed. Shiro sat dutifully. 

“What are your safewords?” Lance asked, going back to his bag.

“Red, yellow, and green,” Shiro said. 

“That’s good, daddy. I promise I’ll take good care of you.” 

Lance dug out another accessory—a small tripod that could support his phone. He’d wanted to record Shiro for a long time, but the opportunity hadn’t presented itself. They’d discussed it a few times, and Shiro agreed that it would be fun, so Lance decided the honeymoon was a chance he couldn’t miss.

He quickly tapped open his phone and started recording, setting it up in the tripod and checking the shot where it rested on the dresser. When he was satisfied, he returned to the bed.

“God, I’ll never get used to this,” Lance said. “You’re so sexy.”

Shiro let out a strangled laugh. “Ok, settle down.”

“What’s the matter, daddy?” Lance asked, hands planted on Shiro’s thighs as he sank to his knees between them. “Can’t I tell you how good you look? How good you make me feel?”

Lance’s husky whisper had Shiro’s cock bobbing, and Lance preened inside. 

“Your dick looks so good, daddy.”

Lance opened his mouth and swallowed Shiro, going all the way down to the crop of dark curls surrounding his base. Shiro cried out, and the sound reverberated in Lance like the pop of firecrackers, his cock twitching. He slurped up and down, making as much noise as possible for Shiro since he couldn’t enjoy the show. 

Lance wanted to look good in the video, too, so he stuck his ass out, spreading his legs wider to expose himself for the camera. He used one hand to circle Shiro’s thick shaft and hold him steady, while the other traveled back, his fingers teasing his hole. 

He brought his fingers up to his mouth, pulling his fingers it to moisten them up before reaching for his entrance once more, his slick digits probing. 

Shiro’s hand eventually found Lance’s hair, his short nails scratching along Lance’s scalp as he guided him. Lance relaxed his throat, and Shiro drove in further, groaning as Lance worked him. 

“Feels so good, baby,” Shiro panted, and Lance pursed his lips, moaning around Shiro’s length.

Lance let saliva dribble from his mouth, lubricating his movements. He was obscene, gagging around Shiro’s cock until his eyes watered, his fingers plunging deeper. 

He felt the tension in Shiro’s legs. Felt the way he tried to buck up into Lance’s mouth. Lance stopped touching himself and focused on Shiro, holding onto his thigh as he began to truly move. 

His mouth tightened around Shiro’s cock, his pace fast enough that Shiro hissed, his body stiffening. 

“Fuck, baby. I’m close.”

Lance hummed in acknowledgment, deepthroating Shiro for a few seconds before returning to his frantic oscillations. Shiro’s fingers tangled in Lance’s hair, and he came with a shout, his thick cum pouring into Lance’s mouth.

Lance relished in it, wringing Shiro dry, swallowing everything he had to give.

He finally sat back, pulling of Shiro with a loud  _ schlorp _ .

“Stay there,” Lance said, rising to his feet. “You’re not allowed to get up, and you’re not allowed to touch me, got it?”

Lance pulled off Shiro’s blindfold, and Shiro was wearing a dopey grin, his cheeks flushed pink, eyes blown black.

“Thank you,” he said, watching as Lance sauntered back over to the dresser. 

He grabbed a small bottle of lube and a toy, before returning to his spot on the floor. He kneeled in front of Shiro, just out of reach, turning to the side so Shiro could see, but also giving the camera a good angel.

The toy was a blue plug modeled after an egg. It was big enough to fill Lance’s palm, with ridges artfully molded into the silicone.

“Be good, daddy,” Lance said in a coy voice as he opened the bottle and spread a generous amount of lube on the egg.

Shiro was already filling again, his hand gripping the white bedding. Lance spread the excess lube along his hole, shuddering as heat zipped up his spine. He pressed the egg against his tense ring of muscle until it gave way.

Shiro gulped, watching the egg stretch out Lance’s rim. He was teasing himself, slowly pushing the toy in and pulling it back out. Lance turned to look at Shiro, his eyes half-lidded, mouth forming a soft ‘o’ as he worked the egg in further, stretching himself. 

He made sure to moan, performing to the camera. But beneath Shiro’s heavy stare, he forgot that he was recording. Everything fell away, but the sensation of the egg moving inside him and the way his husband licked his lips, on fire for Lance alone. 

Lance was a wanton thing. Soon he was too impatient to continue with his show, eager for the pleasure he could only experience at Shiro’s hands.

Lance took the toy out, setting it on his discarded pile of clothes to be washed. He glanced up at the phone and thought about telling Shiro, who hadn’t noticed so far. Lance didn’t want to break their rhythm. He gave the camera wink and pulled his last trick out of his bag.

“This was way too expensive,” he said to Shiro. “But, I figured you deserved a little wedding gift.”

He pulled out a matching set of cuffs, a collar, and a gold chain, all the same shade of powder blue.

“Oh, who am I kidding? These are just as much for me,” Lance said with a chuckle. 

He fastened the cuffs around his wrists. One had a double-sided gold clip attached. The collar had a long strip of leather that dipped down in the front, and there were two loops, one up by Lance’s throat and another on the end of the strip.

He attached the gold chain to the bottom of the two loops and wrapped it around his body, bringing the clasp back to the same loop and fastening it. The glinting metal draped perfectly around his pecs.

“Whatever that cost, it was worth it,” Shiro said, his erection waving as Lance beamed at him.

Lance spun around. “You like it?”

“I love it,” Shiro said.

Lance flushed and held his wrists out to Shiro. 

“How do you want me, baby?”

Shiro held one of Lance’s hand, his thumbs brushing the leather cuff. 

He grabbed the clip. 

“Arms behind your back,” he instructed, moving one wrist behind Lance’s back. 

Lance met him with the other, and Shiro was quickly able to clasp the cuffs together with the thick latch. 

“Convenient,” he said with a wicked grin.

He pulled Lance to him, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

“Get on the edge of the bed, baby.” Shiro gave Lance a sharp swat to the ass as Lance crawled onto the mattress.

He spread his knees wide, and Shiro stepped between his legs. Shiro nudged Lance between the shoulder blades, and he dropped to his chest.

“You’re so wet,” Shiro crooned, sliding his fingers through the lube coating Lance’s hole. 

Lance shuddered when Shiro nudged his thumb inside.

“And ready for me.”

Shiro pressed the head of his cock into Lance, sighing as he sank in. It was easy — Lance was well prepared for the intrusion.

Shiro’s hips slid in and out in a languid fashion. He grabbed the cuffs and the chain, holding them in his fist as he picked up the pace. 

“Fuck, yes!” Lance cried as Shiro drove in further, his cock glancing along Lance’s prostate.

Lance arched his back, grinding against Shiro’s length, his own erection trapped against the mattress. The cuffs were tight on his wrist, tugging at him in all the right ways, the nips of pain a welcome addition to the blossoming pleasure inside him.

Shiro grunted, his thrusts becoming erratic, his grip like a vice on the restraints. He was pulling so hard Lance lifted off the bed.

“Please! Harder!” Lance cried out, his eyes screwed shut, body squeezing Shiro’s cock.

He could feel his orgasm looming, the collar choking him just enough, the cuffs biting into his skin to cause delicious friction.

“More, daddy, please,” Lance begged, and Shiro doubled-down his efforts, slamming into Lance with reckless abandon.

Lance screamed as he finally erupted, shooting off into an abyss of pleasure that devoured him whole. He clenched so tight he was almost spitting Shiro out.

“Shit,” Shiro muttered, his movements sporadic as he chased after his own release.

He fucked into Lance once, twice, three times, and then he was coming with a long, low groan. He lowered Lance back to the mattress, releasing him. 

They drifted back to Earth with the same urgency as dandelion motes on a calm summer breeze, the air around them muggy and oppressive with the scent of their antics.

“That– Was– Incredi..incredible,” Shiro huffed, falling onto his side, his top half on the bed while his legs stretched, toes just touching the floor.

Lance was splayed out like a frog, his knees out, feet dangling off the mattress, his body completely flattened. His arms were still bound behind his back, and Shiro sat up so he could release him.

Lance whined little mewls of ecstasy, his body twitching, face pressed into the mattress. Shiro laid down next to him, and it was a long wait before Lance could roll onto his side to face him. Lance was careful to avoid the puddle he’d made on the sheets.

“This is just the first day,” Lance said. “The first hour of the first day of two whole weeks.”

Lance squealed, hiding his face in his hands.

“What?” Shiro asked with a huff of laughter, mouth quirked in a grin.

“I’m just so happy!” Lance said, and he felt like his heart was going to burst in his chest.

“Aw, baby,” Shiro cooed, pulling Lance into the circle of his embrace. 

He pressed his lips to the smooth curve of Lance’s shoulder. Lance purred, snuggled closer.

“I’m happy, too.”

“That’s good,” Lance said. “By the way, I’ve been recording this entire time.”

Shiro went stock still, then relaxed.

“What? Really?” he whispered, leaning back to look at Lance.

“Yeah. We can delete it if you want, but I thought it might be a good time since I was going all out.”

“We don’t wanna do that,” Shiro said without hesitation.

Lance laughed. “Oh, we don’t?”

“You better not,” Shiro warned, grabbing Lance’s side.

Lance jolted and squirmed, trying to get away from Shiro’s tickling fingers.

“When will you learn,” Shiro mocked in a high-pitched voice, “that your actions have consequences!”

“Oh, my God, I hate you. I regret ever teaching you about Vine.”

“You don’t hate me,” Shiro said, kissing the corner of Lance’s mouth. “You love me.”

Lance rolled his eyes, trying not to smile at his husband and failing miserably. He took Shiro’s hand and kissed his ring.

“Yep. I sure do.”


End file.
